


Wants

by greygestalt



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygestalt/pseuds/greygestalt
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER NEWEST MINI-SODE(Mini Episode 8 - September 30th, 2016)Damien gets out of the shower. Mark has wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewatchwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatchwoman/gifts).



It was the morning of the day they would be driving home.

Well.

Mark’s Home.

Damien was just along for the ride, fully expecting to be handed over to the A.M. by Dr.B and Mark’s girlfriend as soon as they laid eyes on him.

While Mark’s control terrified him, it was also comforting. Feeling the want to go back, instead of just the dread that creeped in when Mark wasn’t around.

In a few hours Damien wouldn’t have to wonder what his fate would be, he also would hopefully be able to have control over himself again with Mark being too preoccupied with his new life to keep tabs on him. He ignored the pained feeling in his gut at the thought.

He switched on the t.v. to flip through the five available channels to see if anything was on. There wasn’t. He flipped it off and made a disgusted sound. It was Mark’s turn to go get food from a breakfast diner around the corner and he’d been gone for about 15 minutes.

He decided to take a shower instead of lay there like a lump, He tried to only shower when Mark wasn’t around. It was the only time he felt he had a modicum of control, and the hot steam helped clear his head.

He felt it when Mark arrived however. Because Damien wanted to suddenly tell Mark where he was, but just as he was about to yell out the want disappeared. Mark must have realized he was in the shower. However another want took it’s place, the want to eat food together. 

Dammit his control was really shit. 

Damien skipped most of his shower routine rinsing off as quickly as possible. He ended up standing in the bedroom draped only in a towel. Livid.

“You rang?” he commented snidely at Mark who turned. Mark's eyes widened in shock at Damien's state of undress. Not that he hadn’t seen it before, Damien slept in his boxers. But there was something about the way the water dripped off his torso that had Marks words stuck in his throat. His mind went blank.

“F-food’s here,” he stuttered turning back towards the diner take out bag. His hands fumbling to untie the knot.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Damien marched over and reached past him deftly untying the bag. Mark breathed in his scent and suddenly Damien turned him around and started kissing him.

Badly. Almost like Damien had very little experience kissing anyone, but Mark didn’t care.  
His hands were on Damien’s body touching his arms wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. He took control of the kiss, and could feel Damien relinquish it allowing him to deepen it. He lead Damien to the bed only breaking the kissing long enough to take his shirt off. He pushed Damien back into the bed and payed on top of him, muttering 'remember to breath’ him and they continued to make out.

Than Damien's hands started drifting lower and has he stroked Mark through his jeans, he whispered into Mark’s ear, “I want you.” It was like someone switched the light on, Mark shoved Damien away. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want Damien. Not if his power was the only reason Damien wanted him back.

“Get away from me,” Suddenly Damien was on the opposite side of the room.  
“Can you make up your fucking mind?” Damien shouted angrily. Scrambling to keep his towel around his hard on. “You want me, you don’t want me, it’s giving me a headache.” He wanted to slam a door so he went back into the bathroom doing so behind him. He sat on the toilet holding his head trying to make sense of what Mark wanted from him.

He heard Mark through the door.

“Damien, What do you want?” His head cleared up in a way it hadn’t since he had full control. Had Mark relinquished it? Did he figure out how to control it at long last? Or had Damien ripped it back from him to keep his indecision from harming him further. Damien didn’t know and didn’t care to find out

“I want you to leave me alone,” he replied desperately wanting to try and figure out what had just happened.

He had kissed Mark Bryant, Mark Bryant had wanted him to kiss him. Yah Mark was an attractive guy, no doubt Damien had thought about it but each time those thoughts came up and he had found a reason to leave, to not be in the vicinity of his companion. Damien wasn’t a rapist, forcing people to do his bidding didn’t turn him on. He tried to stay well away from those he found attractive normally. The sound of a car starting caught his attention.

“Shit,” he realized what his words must have done, throwing open the bathroom door.

Mark was gone.

And for the first time since he had rescued Mark, Damien felt truly alone.  
He glared angrily at the take out for a minute before deciding that if he ended up having to walk he should at least eat. 

But first he grabbed his wallet and pulled out the little scrap of paper he had stuck behind is drivers license. If Mark thought he could just leave without him he was wrong.

 

Mark peeled out of the parking lot of the small motel. He was trying to remember how to breath  
How could he do that? How could he want Damien to kiss him so badly that the man actually did it? He had almost raped the man.

He pulled over threw open the car door and got sick. He sat in the car trying to remember the breathing exercises that his sister was so fond of. 

He felt like a terrible person. After the conversation they had had the previous day, they had sat in silence. Eventually Damien made something that was supposed to be a joke and got a smile out Mark. Things had felt tense ever since. But Mark knew one thing.

Mark never wanted to hear Damien say he hated him ever again. 

And now with what had almost happened because Mark couldn’t control himself, how could he not hate him.

He suddenly understood all too well what Damien had been speaking of as he fiddled with the tape recorder staring out the window blankly. He now knew how disgusting it felt to realise that the person you wanted so badly only wanted you because you wanted it. Not because they wanted it

Suddenly the prepaid cell phone in his pocket started going off. The number was listed as the motels he sighed and answered the call.

“Get your ass back here you are not abandoning me in the middle of fucking nowhere,” followed by a very solid click.

He drove back slowly. He was supposed to meet his sister in 5 hours. They were supposed to have eaten a quick breakfast then hit the road. He thought of how things would have gone if he had just been able to keep his wants to himself. But realised he really didn’t know what was going to happen to Damien when they got back. It wasn’t exactly like Joany would want to continue to be his therapist after abducting Mark the way he had. 

He felt torn as he pulled into the motel lot and got out.

He walked into the small room to find Damien angrily cutting up a waffle and shoveling it in his mouth. He looked up at the sound of Mark entering and started to glare. 

The visage of perpetually angry Damien cheeks puffed out with food trying to be intimidating caught Mark off guard and he started to laugh so hard his sides hurt. 

Damien swiftly swallowed his food. “Stop being an ass and shut the door.” he bit out. Mark moved to do as as he was told. “Uhg stop doing that. Is this really going to be a back and forth thing now?” Mark froze and turned to look at Damien utterly confused.

“I was just doing as you asked,” he said asked sarcastically, he still wasn’t sure if Damien knew how to actually ask for something.

“ shut the door and come here and eat,” Mark was really confused, so he just stood there.

“You need to start making sense first.” this time making no move to comply with Damien's wishes. Damien stood up slowly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to close the door?” he asked staring at Mark. Mark felt Damien’s power but unlike the previous times he felt them he felt no need to comply.

“I mean I do. But it’s because I want to. You are also capable of closing the door however.” Mark folded his arms over his chest and raised an infuriating eyebrow at Damien.

Damien stood shocked. He felt Marks wants but they did not feel like his own. He felt no need to comply, it was more like a craving instead of an impulse now. A part of him wanted to but he knew he didn’t need to. He could ignore it.

Damien moved and shut the door if only because they really didn’t need to have what they where about to discuss out in the open for any passerby to hear. 

“Why did you want me to kiss you?” Damien asked leaning against the closed door.

“Wow you really go for the throat,” Mark stiffly replied moving and sitting on the edge of the bed they had been laying on earlier. He stared at Damien against the door and felt the want rise again. Now he knew how well those lips responded and what sounds those lips made. 

“Stop, you don’t want me, you really don’t. You have Sam, you’ll see her in a few hours, and you’ll feel better then. You’ll realize that this is just I don’t know, pent up sexual aggression. For fucks sake just STOP,” Damien dropped his eyes. “This has to be my fault, maybe I influenced you maybe I wanted you to want men, so now you do even without of my influence. Too much time on the road with me you can’t-”

“I kissed my first boy in fifth grade and I don’t think we shared the same class, so I doubt me wanting men and women has anything to do with your influence. ” Mark chuckled from the bed. “Robert,” he said using Damien's birth name to prove he was saying this against what Damien wanted, “I want you because you are worth wanting. But what happened earlier should've never happened. Not that way. I don’t want your hands on me unless you want to put them there.”

Damien slinked over to the bed and stood before Mark. He put his hands on his shoulders and Mark looked up. Damien’s hands followed his collarbone and went around Mark's throat. He started pressing, Mark made no move to stop him. “Do you know how much I hate you? You strip everything from me? Make me feel all vulnerable and exposed? Do you know how easy it would be fore me to just end all of this here? I- I don’t need you.” 

Damien felt Mark's wants, oh he wanted to live, But more than that he wanted to live with Damien. 

Damien collapsed before Mark who sucked in a deep breath after Damien's hands let go of their grasp at his throat. Damien buried his face in Mark's lap and started talking. “You are a goddamn idiot with no self preservation instincts, no wonder The AM captured you so easily you probably never even tried to escape, probably too stupid to do so.” Mark realized Damien’s shoulders were shaking.

“Are you-”  
“Shut the fuck up.” 

Mark took Damien's face in his hands and brought him up to eye level with very little resistance from the other man.

“ You can do whatever you want to me,” he whispered wiping a tear from the other mans face with his thumb. “I want you to.”

Damien surged forward awkwardly locking lips with Mark. it was still awkward but passion and enthusiasm made up for what skill Damien lacked. As far as Mark knew it was the best kiss in the world. 

Hands wandered while lips were locked taking of clothing trying to get each others hands on each others skin as swiftly as possible. 

 

“Do you want me to teach you how to kiss?” Mark asked a few hours later while Damien played with his hair absentmindedly.

“What-”  
“You’ve never properly kissed anyone before, you don’t know what to do with your tee-Ow” Damien had bit him.

“I’ll show you what I can do with my teeth you ass. Of Course I don't’ know how to kiss my only experiences have been with over eager people throwing themselves at me as soon as I feel the slightest bit of lust towards them. I get kissed more than I do the kissing. Not that I owe you any explanation!” He harrumphed and rolled over Mark cuddled into his back and trailed kisses on his shoulder. 

“I was just offering, I mean I wouldn’t mind if you practiced on me,” He rolled Damien over and kissed him some more.

“Mmm If all practice is like that, than sign me up for lessons teach,” he kissed Mark back.  
This was promptly interrupted by a phone call

He got out of bed and fished around his pants pockets for the phone he looked at the caller. It was his sister.  
Shit.  
“Hey Joany,” Mark answered. He listened for a bit then responded “well we haven’t left yet- you see something came up-”

“Heh, yeah something sure came up alright,” Damien chuckled from the bed.

“No Damien is not troubling me, I know I was supposed to meet you. We are on our way.” He hung up and swatted at Damien's foot that kept tickling the back of his knee. “Get up and get dressed, we are going to be waaayyy late.”  
They gathered their things throwing away the forgotten food.  
Mark tossed Damien the keys. A sign of trust Mark hadn't shown in a while.

“How do you know I won't-”  
“Because I can feel what you want, I feel how much you want to stay beside me, I also feel how badly you wish I would shut the fuck up.” Mark grinned as Damien slid into the driver's seat of the car and they pulled out of the small motel together. 

“What are we going to say to them?” Damien said solemnly staring at the road ahead of them.

“Whatever we want,” Mark replied entwining his hand with Damien’s which was resting in the center console. “We have five hours to figure it out.” He lifted his hand to his lips and kissed them softly.

“That is disgusting” Damien whined pulling hand back wiping it on his jeans. 

“You're right" said Mark "who knows where that hand has been- Oh! wait I know! It was in my ow-that fucking hurt” Mark said rubbing the place where Damien had punched. 

“You kinky bastard stop wanting me to hit you more-” demanded Damien. 

“I can't help that I like your hands on me,” Mark responded with one of his infectious grins. “The heart wants what the heart wants after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Made this trashship fanfic at the request of my Podcast buddy, thewatchwoman. She is to blame for putting such ideas into my head. This is my first fic in years so please be gentle, also had no beta.


End file.
